Take Your Pick
by klcm
Summary: Garcia has some important decisions to make about who's family she belongs to... is she a Lynch or is she a Morgan?
1. The Annual Event

Disclaimer I own nothing but if I did I wouldn't be stupid and cut any of the cast!

_**A/N:**_ Another idea! Hope you like this one!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter One -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope walked into work that morning the same way she'd left her apartment. Her post kept prisoner in the death grip her left hand was doing. It wasn't so much out of anger, more out of despair and confusion at what to do.

She skipped going to say hello, she wanted to do some work and fix a game plan together. She slapped her post down and got settled. She ended up sitting staring at the post with a fluffy pen to her lips when two dark sculpted arms came down in front of her with a mug of coffee.

"You were empty handed baby girl." Derek said over her shoulder and she felt all her angst just leave her body in one simple breath. "Ahh you got it as well." He said as she took the cup and took a leisurely sip as he picked up an invite. "Should be a laugh."

"I guess so." She told them nonchalantly and took another sip of her drink. She looked at him as he came to her side and leant on the desk. "What?"

"Gonna share what that attitude was about?"

"Read the invite handsome." She told him and he picked the invite up. "Out loud." She said as he started to just read it in it his head.

"The BAU's big family day out finalisation invitation." He said and looked at her silently confused; she prompted him to carry on so he did. "The day where families are brought together for sun, fun and banter."

Penelope huffed. "_Family _Derek. It's a day where our parents, brothers, sisters, grandparents, husbands, wives, partners, whatever join us and we have fun playing games and sit around to some big ole fiesta."

"You'll go with Kevin." Penelope raised her brow at that. "What have I put my foot in now?"

"Awkwardness." Penelope grumbled. "Me and Kevin aren't as dapper and dandy as we've been making it out to be."

"Well this might be what pulls you together." Penelope shrugged. "You can always join my family. Be a Morgan for the day."

"She's with the Lynch family." Kevin said as he stepped in at the end of that conversation.

"Or that." Derek said and Penelope wanted to laugh then. "See, you're sorted baby girl. No worries or qualms, we'll have us a siesta in the sun."

"Mm now that sounds good right now." Penelope said and looked at Kevin with a small smile before looking back. "Right sugar shack, get back to work while I talk to that wondrous man there."

"Need me, come find me. Whatever though you are going to this on Saturday." He waved the invitation in her face and dropped it back onto the desk.

"I don't even get a choice here do I?"

"Na uh sugar." Derek told her and smirked. "The only way you get out of it, is if you're struck down by some mysterious illness and that does not mean a cold."

"Looks like I'm going." Penelope said and stood up. "Now go." She said and Derek left, saying bye to Kevin as he went. "Right sweetie, what can I do for you?"

"Well seems it's all sorted so what's it matter?"

"Kevin, don't, not today." Penelope near enough groaned.

"Not ever eh?"

"Well preferably yeah." Penelope said and could feel the headache starting. "I'm going, I'm sitting with you and your family so what else is there left to explain?"

"Nothing." He stepped in and wrapped his arms around her and went to kiss her but her phone rang. "I'll see you tonight, we've got 2 days, parents and sister are getting here tomorrow night so thought we could go out for dinner and then I spend the night at mine with them and you stay at yours."

Penelope felt a little hurt there but nodded. "Sure thing hon." She batted back, that approached might be good. A night alone to gather some sanity before she was plunged into the Lynch family might not be a bad idea after all. Her phone rang again and she looked at it and then at him. "I better get this." She said and he nodded and left and she picked up her phone.

Moments later she was walking up to the conference room and taking a seat. "Sorry about that Sir."

"No worries Garcia." Hotch said and looked at JJ to start to with debrief. When they were done everyone was grumbling. "We seem pretty clear on who this is, it's local, we can get this done. Let's just get to work now."

"Sort things with Lynch?" Derek asked as he remained seated for a moment and watched her.

"Did indeed, his family get in tomorrow so it should be good."

"Why's there a negative note to my baby's voice?"

"This has been building up for months and now its final and there's a plan to the day I just can't help but feel a little left out. It's families against families for some of it and I don't wanna be against you under the name of Lynch. I'm a Garcia. Heck if I get married that'd be different but for now I'm a Garcia and my brother's rejected my calls and invites."

"Leave it be and maybe we can make you a Morgan more than a Lynch." He saw her smile at the idea. "Why does make you smile?"

"Mm, Penelope Morgan." She said wishfully and in a loved up tone of voice as she left the room, all she heard was Derek laughing as she left.

Derek got up and followed her. "Don't dream baby girl." He said and she didn't stop however much her heart fluttered.

"C'mon Morgan, let's head off." Emily said as she looked from Derek to the door as Penelope disappeared through it. "Ahh well Saturday's gonna be fun." Emily joked and Derek scowled then. "What, she could be a Prentiss if she wants. Anything to not be left with my mother on my own."

"She's a taken Lynch first, a token Morgan second."

"A taken Lynch? Huh? I don't think so, not until I see a ring and to the token Morgan comment. I think that's fitting." Emily teased him and left and headed towards the elevator. "Meet you at the car."

Derek watched her leave and couldn't help but feel his heart falter a little before regaining immediate rhythm. Penelope had been his token girl for the best part of 8 years, that much was true. Coming up 2 years she'd been Lynch's girl. His only hope was that nearing 2 years there was still no sign of an engagement. It still gave him a chance to steal his girl back.

Penelope Garcia needed to be where she was rightfully wanted. He just didn't know how true that statement was.

Penelope sat and watched the data scrawl down her screen as the checks began to run, she was already in knee deep into this case and she loved it. She was working faster than ever because she did not want to be left in the building as the fun and shenanigans began. Her thoughts were bountiful ones. To be or not to be Penelope Lynch? Or even better, to be or to be Penelope Morgan? Oh she did love to dream in her little breaks but hey she could right? She was allowed that much fun in this job and she'd keep it going. She knew which family party would offer more fun and it wasn't with the man she was the more intimate with.

She just needed to see what Saturday would hold. She could have more fun with this if she just let herself want to have more fun. Until then though she was gonna work, and work hard.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter One -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: So there we have it...**

**Let the games begin! Or well in chapter 3! =P**

**Gimme your thoughts?**


	2. The Night Before

Disclaimer I own nothing but if I did I wouldn't be stupid and cut any of the cast!

_**A/N:**_ Thanks for the reviews! Have Chapter two!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Two -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope sat and watched the prim and proper family of Kevin's. There was Kevin himself, the 'I love disgusting shirts' and 'I think spending all day on online games is a highlight of my life' kind of man. Then there was his little sister, Rachel, immature for her age and stick thin and the second biggest snob in the entire restaurant, the stick up her arse was well and truly on its way to disappearing. To the left of Rachel was their dad, Clive, a middle aged entrepreneur that had more money that he deserved, a sleazebag that had groped Penelope more times than she wanted to count and finally the mother and wife of the group. Claire was the biggest more obnoxious snob she'd ever met, her stick was well and truly long gone and lost by now and Penelope had taken a dislike the very moment she'd met her.

They were all sat in this huge restaurant, fine dining and all that jazz and Penelope had never felt so out of place. Kevin never brought her here on a normal date and all of sudden she felt a surge of memories and in an instance she realised she really didn't love Kevin anymore, that period and phase had worn off months if not over a year ago. Who was she kidding really? She'd had fantasies while at home and in work about her best friend, ones she thought were dead and gone a year into their friendship. Boy was she wrong.

She sat and picked at her dish, she didn't want to know what it was because it didn't look anything like what she had ordered. She spoke fluent French and this wasn't what she asked for. That much was certain. She thought of excuses that would get her to a more familiar setting and then as if a light switch went on she put a hand to her head. She was going to feign an illness.

"Penny dear." Clair asked in her nasally posh tone of voice. "Really if you're ill you shouldn't be out." Claire said almost without empathy at all.

_Penny_, that could cause a headache for sure. "Erm, yeah, I'm fine, just not feeling on top of it but I'm fine." She forced yet another smile.

"Honey maybe you should go home and get an early night." Kevin told her with a sweet smile. "We won't mind."

"I think I might need to do that." She told them and smiled as apologetically as she could. "It's just been a full on day, I'm sorry." She looked at them all. "I'll be fine."

"Penny helped bust a big case at work. Just in time for tomorrow too so it has been chaos." Kevin said with a forced smile. "Right let's get you in a cab."

"No, I'll stick it out. I might be fine."

"I think you should go." Rachel said and smiled a little.

"C'mon I'll wait for you to get a cab and then come back in." Kevin told her putting his knife and fork down.

"You don't need to. I can wait until after dinner." Penelope said and tried to act up the being normal with an illness feeling.

"No way, come on." Kevin told her and Penelope had felt like she was being sped off rather than looked after caringly. As soon as she was in the cab she slid down with absolute relief.

"Where to Miss?" The driver asked.

"Diner on 64th please." She told the cab driver and just watched the passing building, when she reached it she paid and went in, didn't even care that she was over dressed, she just wanted to sit down and eat some cake and make some very important decisions.

She climbed into the booth that her and the team usually occupied and kicked her heels off. She loved those shoes, purely because Derek had. She put her aching feet up on the seat opposite and poked at her piece of cake thoughtfully.

"Well this was not the sight I had of my oracle on tonight of all night." Derek said as he stood at the end of the table a wide grin.

"Well if it isn't my hero." Penelope said but didn't move or attempt to. "What's got you in a diner at this time?"

"I could ask you the same thing baby girl." He told her and Penelope tilted her head as he grabbed the heels from under the table and held it with the tips of his fingers. "I still love this pair of heels on you. Killer and sexy all at once." He told her and she loved that look he got in his eyes.

"Killer and Sexy have killed mamma's feet I'm afraid so tonight they are just killer." Penelope said and she cut at the cake a bit more.

"So why are you here looking absolutely gorgeous?" He asked and watched her blush at that comment, she looked up at him. "Well?"

"I said I was sick to get out of dinner with the Lynch's." She admitted quietly.

"Tut tut baby girl." He teased her.

"Now why are you here?"

"My mom and sister's fancied some fries and burgers with milkshakes. I told them I know a place my baby girl showed me." Penelope smiled. "Wanna join us?"

"Erm... really I just want some alone time handsome. I've got a lot going on in my head and a lot of important decisions that I need to make."

"Well you aren't spending all night in here alone."

"I guessed as much." She told him and smiled brightly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Course you can." He said as he leant forward some.

"If I told you I loved you how would you take it?"

Derek thought for a moment. "Well I'd question how deep, but then I'd kiss you to find out if it's like how I love you." He said and he saw her look away. "Is that what you want to know?"

"For now." She told him and looked at him again. "Go to your family sugar. It's rude."

"I'm giving you until we've finished eating. Then we're joining you." He said and walked around, climbed into her side of the booth and kissed the side of her forehead before going over to his mom and sister's. He looked back over just to see her sit up and put her arm up to guard herself. He knew she was going through some huge inner battle right now.

Penelope had lost track of time, she was starving and she hadn't even touched her cake. It wasn't until Derek sitting down next to her that she jumped and looked up and came back to the reality around her. She couldn't help but feel herself melt some as she watched him smile at her. "Hey handsome." She looked up and looked at the woman that she had met only once but a few years back. "Nice to see you again Mrs Morgan."

"And you Penelope but please call me Fran." She was told as the older woman sat down opposite her. "I don't think you met my daughters when I met you last but this is Sarah and Desiree." She pointed them out as they sat on the same side as their mother.

"It's lovely to meet you at last. Your brother here speaks about you a lot." Penelope said and looked at Derek and smirked. "Am I embarrassing you handsome?"

"Never baby girl." He said and pulled her into a hug. "You done being all pensive and mysterious?"

"I'm sitting in a diner after faking some illness... what do you think?" She told him and the smiled. "Did you have the best burgers and fries?"

"We did thank you." Fran told her and smiled warmly, an entire different feeling took over her when she saw that smile. Different from Claire's. "But from this cake we can tell you need something better for dessert?" She said as she gave the destroyed uneaten cake a poke with her fork.

"Right baby did you decide?" Derek intercepted and Penelope looked at him perplexed. "Are you a Lynch or a Morgan tomorrow?"

"I'm a Garcia." She told him pointedly and he had to smile. "I gotta be a Lynch." She said sadly and shrug. "He wrote my name down as Penelope Lynch."

"That's a sucky name" Desiree told her and Penelope nodded vigorously. "Did he even ask you?"

"Honey that man never asks me what I want before he does it so no he didn't." Penelope told and they could tell she was little annoyed.

"I'll get you moved." Derek told her with a slight nudge.

"I could sabotage." Penelope teased and Derek laughed. "But hey, did you know I've pulled two men in that family brood?"

"You haven't!" Derek and his sisters said with a slight laughter.

"You'll see what I mean tomorrow but handsome, I gotta do some things before I get the chance to change tables."

"But do I get you as a Morgan by the end of it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." She told him and he pouted and she swatted him playfully and then looked at the cake. "I really did wanna eat that."

"Then let's order more." Derek said happily and comfortably.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Two -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: Thanks again! This is going to be more playful than anything!**

**Let me know what you think! =)**


	3. Let's Get Tactical

Disclaimer I own nothing but if I did I wouldn't be stupid and cut any of the cast!

_**A/N:**_ Thanks for the reviews guys! Let the games begin... well almost...

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Three -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek was up and ready to go that morning. He wanted to see his baby girl and with the sun shining and the amount of fun they'd all had the night before today looked promising. He was walking in with his mom and sister's when Hotch and his family joined him.

"Casual is a scary look." Derek teased him and he looked up to see Penelope already outside, standing awkwardly with a family that all looked like Lynch.

"She's crossed over then." Hotch commented, his eyes looking where Derek was. "And could she look anymore out of place?"

"Tell me about it." He said as the two families left the building and went into the area set up for the food and drinks. Derek couldn't help himself, he went up to Penelope and she looked up, her hair in her red curls, a yellow summer dress on with big pockets on the side, finishing at her knee, flip flops on. She'd read the invite right for what woman had to wear. As had nearly everyone but the Lynch women.

"Hey you." She said and her eyes told him why she didn't use a more adventurous nickname on him. The Lynch family would highly disapprove.

"Hey P." He said and hugged her. "You got sun cream on? We know what happens to you in the sun." He teased her and she hit him. "Hey Kevin." He said amicably and Kevin smiled slightly, less than impressed.

"Hi Morgan." Kevin said with a distant tone and Penelope felt her insides flip. Yet she smiled sweetly and grabbed his hand, squeezed it and released it. The time had come sooner than she'd actually thought.

"Honey, can we have a chat please?" Penelope asked him and everyone looked at her weirdly. "Just for a minute or two."

"Fine." Kevin said and Penelope looked at Fran.

"Nice to see you again Fran." She said sweetly. "And you two girlies as well." Derek smiled then, Pen and his sister's had struck up an immediate friendship last night and that made him happy. "I'll be right back and we'll get this day started the appropriate way."

Derek watched as boyfriend and girlfriend sauntered off, he didn't miss as Kevin took Penelope's hand and she jerked it away. He frowned but kept his face as unreadable as possible. Whatever Penelope was doing last night when she was alone was about to play out here and now.

Penelope hit the button of the elevator, completely ignoring Kevin's rant and raves about her and Derek. She got in and scowled at him. When they were inside, the silence was scary, he had no idea what was wrong with her and he soon knew when they reached her office.

"I'm done Kevin." She told him straight away. "I can't be in a relationship with you anymore." He went to speak and she put her hand up to shut him up. "Don't interrupt me because it'll be, no doubt, to do with Derek Morgan." She said and crossed her arm over her chest. "Well it's not. This decision was finalised when you decided to choose whose team I was going to be joining today and as Penelope Lynch. I'm not a Lynch Kevin, that's you. I'm a Garcia and if I so wished to be a Lynch for the day then I would've asked to be."

"That's pathetic reasoning Penny."

"And that... Penny... what the hell is up with the Lynch's calling me that? I hate it; absolutely loathe it and God your family Kevin! If I wanted your mother to know I was using birth control I would've answered that question! I didn't need her rummaging through my bag to make sure I was on time because God forbid there be a baby out of wedlock in 2010." She said annoyed.

"She's just looking out for our welfare."

"Yeah okay... like the comments as well? What about your sister's little digs? _Oh Penny, you could lose weight here and stop eating that there_. Why is your family hell bent on changing who I am?"

"They're not!" He defended and stepped towards her. "Only I get a say there."

"Oho! No way sonny boy! No one changes me but me you hear?" She told him and he nodded sharply.

"Penny, Penelope, please don't do this honey, we can work over this?"

"Like we have done for a while now? We just going to path over this glitch and hope to God we make it?" She watched him. "So I'm sorry Kevin I'm completely done with this. I can't live with no fun in a relationship. It's not fair to just live like that, I need to really _live_."

"You're going to go to the Morgan table?"

"I am yeah because at least there I won't be under scrutiny and I won't need to hold my tongue."

"I knew this would happen. I knew he'd win."

"He is my best friend and you're mother knows that and, yeah, she had words with me about it." Kevin looked stunned then. "I will not, for a woman I barely know, drop people from my life because they are not right for their son's girlfriend to be acquainted with, so to hell with your mother and her snobbery, I'll be friends with whoever I like and for once I might not feel like the man that supposedly loves me absolutely despises it."

"This is the wrong mistake Penelope and you know it."

"I highly doubt it." Penelope then opened her door and let him leave; she then just shut her door and sat down. Her shoulder were maybe, just maybe, about 10 tons lighter.

Kevin left the building and went back to his family extremely annoyed. Dumped today of all days. His mother picked up on his behaviour and pulled him up on it immediately. "Son, what's a matter?"

"She dumped me. She didn't want a part of our family after all."

"So what? She's going to be a family of her own?" Rachel said with a slight humoured tone. "I mean, her on her own, her life story really." She mocked and her mother laughed and agreed.

Sarah over heard the conversation and she'd seen Kevin laughing too and she had to have her say. "Excuse me." She interrupted. "Sorry to barge in like this but I'm Derek's sister, Sarah." She got a round of introductions from them. "I'll make sure Penelope sends you a photo with her family." She then walked off with a smirk and went over to her brother. "Do right by that woman."

"What the hell?" Derek said with a slight jump as he looked at his sister stood next to him, a plan unravelling in her eyes.

"Pen's got no table. The Lynch's were making digs about her because their precious boy's just been dumped."

"What else have you done?" He asked as the annoyance began to settle in.

"Nothing! Now go get her on our table and under Penelope Morgan with Garcia in brackets."

"On it." Derek said and went back inside; he was sorting the tables out and then finding his baby girl.

Penelope was coming out of her office, locking it as she went; it was empty and quite eerie to be here when it was so dead. She turned and came face to face with Clive, she smiled sweetly but soon she was pinned between the wall and his body, his hand running down her thigh.

"You dumped my son. That makes this less guilty." He almost said it as a snarl.

"You dare touch me and I'll make sure you pay for it."

He laughed with glee. "You, a lowly tech, over me a rich, rich man. I don't think so Penny."

"The names Penelope." She told him and pushed him off of her and stalked her way to the elevator, he came up behind her and grabbed her hand, she yanked it away harshly. "Touch me again and I won't be held responsible for my actions. I've had enough of your family thinking you can take liberties because you assume you're better than everyone else. Well I've found a lot more people better than you four. Stick together but I honestly do not want a thing to do with you."

"You'll regret ever dumping my son. He could give you everything."

"So can another man." She told him and got into the elevator and clicked the button to close the doors immediately. She just went down, taking her time to gather herself, make her composure defined and perfect. When she got outside, the Morgan's were together with the rest of her family. "Penelope Morgan reporting for duty." She said as she tapped Derek's back and stood behind him with a sweet grin.

"Well I do believe my baby girl joined the good side."

"I did, that's until we get some tactical games going. I'm thinking a dodge ball to Kevin's mom's head." They all looked at her shocked and she just smiled again. "What? It might knock the rod out of her arse."

"Well if you get her, I want both Lynch and his dad." Derek said laughing still, as were the others and pulled Penelope close by putting his arm around her waist. "I want his dad especially." He put his lips to Penelope head and then whispered to her. "He dare touch you again like he just did and he'll have hell to pay." Penelope's eyes widened a little; she didn't think anyone was around to see what had just happened.

"Tactical games it is then." Penelope said out loud and knew the Lynch's had taken on the wrong family and that she had joined the right one.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Three -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: Yay! No more Penelope loving Lynch! Woo! **

**BRING ON THE GAMES I SAY!**

**Review?**


	4. Dodge ball!

Disclaimer I own nothing but if I did I wouldn't be stupid and cut any of the cast!

_**A/N:**_ Sorry there's been a break! BUT here's what you've waited for =)

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Four -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope was sat at the Morgan table but she kept getting feelings of nerves. Every time she looked up she had daggers being shot at her from the Lynch table and she found it unnerving. She rubbed her arm every time her eyes latched onto Kevin's and it wasn't even as if she wanted to do that, it was just every time she looked up he was sitting there doing nothing but watching her.

She took a sip of her water and put it down and tried to finish a conversation and keep her attention to the table but it was getting too much. Derek looked at Penelope as he saw her sitting there uncomfortably. He had to frown and he looked at his mom and saw her frown again. He then saw Kevin in the background.

"Hey Baby Girl." He said as he leant towards her and Penelope looked up. "Do not let the Lynch's mess this day up for you."

"I'm trying to not let them but they are literally giving me the death stare." Penelope told him almost pathetically and she felt embarrassed. "That is why I hate that family. I've never looked at anyone like I'm better than them but they wanted to do that."

Derek put his hand to her chin and smiled. "Now this is where I love you stubborn hard headedness sweet thing." Penelope smiled at that but it wasn't her high voltage one. "Now come on Princess, you're a Morgan now."

"Actually she's still a Garcia." Fran told them and Derek looked up and saw what his mother was up to. "But hey us women like to a bit of our old name in us. I wasn't always a Fran Morgan you know son." She told Derek who smirked at her. "Likewise Penelope was a Garcia first. A feisty, feisty Garcia at that."

"You've only seen a bit of her feistiness mom, when she gets going motor mouth here is away with the fairies."

"As opposed to when?" Penelope asked him innocently and he laughed as he looked at her. "Oh come on... ever listened to our phone etiquette?" Derek laughed again and Penelope turned back to the 3 Morgan sisters with a smirk. "I rest my case."

Fran watched her son look at Penelope longingly and she couldn't help but see their future. They were perfect for one another. They complimented one another. They were the other half of the other. No doubt about it.

Penelope was dreading the upcoming games, it was families against families, those who got knocked out lost, those that won stayed on until they themselves were knocked out. It wasn't until they were up and against the Dickinson family that Penelope was in mass panic mode, on another little court like set up the Lynch's were playing against the Prentiss's and elsewhere multiple other families were playing against one another.

It wasn't until too many games later that the Morgan's were faced with the Lynch's. The Morgan's dropped a member to match up with the Lynch's number and now Penelope was facing Kevin, while Derek had his main target, Clive.

Sarah had taken on Rachel and Desiree was facing Claire and knew exactly why Penelope was up for knocking the rod out. As the game started Kevin got the ball and first went for Derek but decided that Penelope might be an easier target, that was until she caught the ball and threw it back and got Rachel straight in the stomach. Clive got the ball back and went to eliminate Derek's youngest sister but as he threw the ball Des bent her body slightly and dodged the ball. The game continued, 3 against 4 for a while until Des got knocked out and then Sarah leaving just Derek and Penelope to face Kevin and his parents.

Derek and Penelope exchanged looks as Pen was passed the ball and she threw it and it bounced off of Claire's arm. It wasn't the body part she wanted but it did serve good in hitting her hard, which, of course, she played up.

Penelope rolled her eyes and then found Kevin staring at her. Oh how she would love for a dodge ball to hit square in the face and then it did and she looked at Derek who looked at her confused.

"Sorry, my bad!" Hotch said as he put his hands up in the air. The gang around him laughing. "Wasn't meant to be that hard." He then winked at Penelope, who laughed and the game carried on.

Kevin got the ball and launched it hard at Derek, Derek acted quick and caught the ball and Kevin huffed until he watched the ball fly hard into his dad's stomach and he realised he was all on his own against Derek and Penelope. He thought about admitting defeat until he got the ball and thought about eliminating the weakest first or leaving it so he was against his ex's love interest.

As it turned out choosing to eliminate the weakest didn't work in favour. He hit Penelope a little too hard with the ball and in turn Derek looked at him the deadliest glare he'd ever seen on a man. Penelope stood at the side a hand to her chest, the skin burning from the circle the ball had made and she watched the game unravel completely.

"You sure you're okay Pen?" JJ asked moving her hand to see the mark. "That was quite a hit."

"In the name of the game honey." She told her and put her hand back and watched the two men try their hardest to get one another. She couldn't help but feel they were fighting rather than having a friendly game and that worried her.

It was as Derek got the final hit in and the Morgan's were declared the winners that she had to excuse herself and she went to inspect the red mark. She was happy they'd won, what she wasn't happy with was that Kevin had changed. Like he was now a fruit loop in her life. She then felt guilty for making Kevin's day sadder but she had to choose between her happiness and his. It was her turn to take her pick on that and she was happy with it.

She stood in the toilet's just looking at herself in the mirror, a cold wet towel to take the sting away and she watched the door open and Rachel came in and Penelope could see from her face she was ready to stick her fake pointed nose in somewhere.

"You really messed up didn't you?" She asked as she ran her finger around her lips to make sure they were perfectly smooth.

"Excuse me?" Penelope asked and threw the wet paper into the bin and turned to Rachel.

"Least my brother won't break your heart. That Derek's gonna wake up one morning and realise what a fat bitch he threw his life away for." Penelope felt the hurt set in but tried to remove it. "Oh Penny, I really couldn't care less about your feelings. You didn't my brother so why should I care back?" She asked rhetorically. "Now Derek's not a chubby chaser, heck you're far over chubby, but I won't say the 'o' word out loud." She told her and Penelope could tell she was enjoying this. "He likes his women tall and thin and absolutely gorgeous. Now not only are you overly fat, you also wear glasses and dress like you think you have fashion sense. A man like _him_, does not want a girl like _you_."

Rachel then gave Penelope a smile and even though she was hurt Penelope could not just let this lie. "Well you obviously haven't gotten to know anything." Penelope said and turned around to face Rachel as she made it to the door. "Derek does love me and women like you just describe actually repulse Derek. He likes something to hold onto, not something that he'll forget he's holding." Penelope was not prepared to let this go. "And your brother's nothing special Rachel; ever noticed that spare tyre he carries around his middle? Least I'm all curves and I never would listen to your digs at me when I was a part of your family and I won't start now. The only comments that really matter to me now are those of my family. The ones that love me for me." It was Penelope as who left the bathroom first.

"Penny you do not get to disrespect me like that this." She said and realised that Derek, Hotch and Des were walking in. "You know he'll never love you." She said spitefully. "You're just too fat."

The three of them watched Penelope stand to halt and turn to her, the hurt was there but Penelope wasn't letting it over power her at all. "I'll show you." Penelope said and just walked up the Derek, in a seductive manner and smiled a little and grabbed him.

Derek's eyes were wide open in the mere seconds that followed Penelope grabbing him, pulling him down and kissing him. Then he closed them and wrapped his arms around Penelope and deepened the kiss.

Rachel just stood and watched the pair in the same shock that Hotch and Des watched. That was no kiss to tell a lie. That was the most truthful and honest kiss going.

Rachel just stormed off then as the pair remained kissing.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Four -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: Woo! I've dragged it out but I wasn't gonna do it this soon!**

**BUT you got it! **

**Review anyone?**


	5. More For Fun

Disclaimer I own nothing but if I did I wouldn't be stupid and cut any of the cast!

_**A/N:**_ Right down moment at the start but it'll get better!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Five -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

The games wore on and Penelope was beginning to get bored of the continual battles between the families. Tug of war hadn't gone too well, Derek and Kevin spent most of it sending death glares and throughout the waiting phases Kevin's mom and sister were making continual digs. Her morale was dropping and her nerve was thinning, there was only so much insult one person could actually take.

They were sitting back at their designated tables, snacks were just served and Penelope kept circling the straw of drink around and around, she just sat and watched as the ice swirled. She loved the Morgan family, and after the kiss from earlier they knew how much she loved their son and brother. What they didn't know is how very deep that emotion ran.

Penelope thought to when they'd played limbo, Rachel Lynch had situated herself directly next to Penelope as they watched the smallest, skinniest Morgan limbo and she'd made a snorting noise and then in her prim and proper way had to turn to Penelope, sucked in a breathed and proceeded with: "Sure you're going to be able to limbo? I mean you and those _curves_ have gotta make it harder." She'd then gone off satisfied and Penelope had once again shown her up and won the game.

Then there was the friendly game of football between the men and Claire had somehow snuck up on Penelope. "It's not too late Penny." Penelope had jumped and looked up at her. "Kevin's a reasonable man, hardly an alpha male like that Neanderthal there." She said and pointed to Derek. "He's very toned and we all know you aren't. Are you prepared for heartbreak?" Penelope bit her lip. "Penny, dear, it's best you go with what you know will stick around. Men have types and those types do instruct the path of their life strongly. They guide them. Derek Morgan isn't a man that goes for anything over a size 8 and we know you're well over it."

"Can you and you're family just please me the hell alone." Penelope said a little too loud and the surrounding people looked. "I don't care what you say, I don't love your son and I never will again." She whispered and Claire stomped off.

Penelope looked up from the table top and her glass as a plate of food was plopped in front of her. She looked directly into the eyes of 'mamma Morgan' and she knew her luck was up. She couldn't hide all the nasty snipes anymore. "Penelope what's a matter?"

"It's really nothing." Penelope said but her morale and self esteem was that low now she could feel herself near breaking point.

"Baby girl, you mind coming with me for a moment?" Derek asked seeing her mood change, Penelope nodded and he grabbed her hand and took her just inside the building. "What's got you looking so sad?"

"I thought insults were meant for high school... that's all I've had today, is insult after insult." The tears spilt then and she tried to sniff to halt them. "I feel like I'm the bully's main obsession with that family."

"What have they said?"

"That I'm too fat for you to love me. That you'll only break my heart. I've done good to make myself see myself as a beautiful, confident woman Derek but now even I'm beginning to doubt it all. There's only so many times I can be called fat in a day and they've exceeded about a year's worth."

She could tell Derek was angered and all he did was take her into his arms and hugged her as she cried. "You are not fat, you hear me?" She nodded. "I'm going to love you for a very long time Penelope and you wanna know how I know that?"

"How?" She sniffed as they pulled apart.

"If it was possible and not rushing things I'd ask you to marry me right now and then we'd find a little church somewhere later and get married and I'd show the Lynch's how to love a woman the right way and how to make her the happiness she'd ever been." Penelope smiled through the tears. The speech just made new tears flow now. "I'd regret not loving you right baby girl and I regret ever letting you get tangled in that mess of a family. You deserve the best and deserve happiness."

"I've got it. Being with you means I've got it." Penelope told him and kissed him gently. "Thank you."

"Anytime sweet thing, now you gonna come and eat? It's been a long day."

"Oh yeah and I need all the strength I can get for the BAU Treasure hunt eh?" She asked sarcastically.

"You do and you wanna know what's even better?" She looked at him perplexed. "Our team colour proves you picked the better team."

"Oh yeah and not the people and the God on the team itself?"

He laughed and shook his head at her in response. "We're purple beautiful, you're favourite, so it's just another reason to know you picked right." He took her hand and took her back to the table. She knew she could count on Derek to help her if anyone.

Later that day they were all ready with their maps, different locations to start at, the same finishing line. The BAU family could tell that most families, the Lynch family included, classed this game as a competition. The 6 families of theirs saw it as some harmless fun, no competing to it. They'd done enough of that the rest of the day. They just wanted this to be over and the actual party to begin.

"Ready?" Fran asked the 4 kids of her.

"Born ready." They joked to make it sound like they were after making the race harder but as the whistle sounded off they laughed as the Lynch's near enough ran and they walked off to their first clue.

Nearly an hour later and only three quarters the way through the list of things they were joking around when they turned a corner and saw Kevin. They continued on before they heard him call Penelope's name.

Penelope turned and looked at him but stuck to Derek's side. "What's up Kevin?" She asked and Fran was impressed at how amicable this woman could be even after all the crap she'd been given throughout the day.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He told her truthfully. "I never meant for you to feel that much of an outcast with my family. It wasn't my intention. I'm sorry I never made you happy and I'm sorry for allowing them to treat you like that."

"We're just too different Kevin. You're family traditions are too different to mine."

"I guess you're right." He said and looked at Derek. "Make her happy will you? She deserves it, she's too special to just be given average, she deserves it all."

"I'll make sure she gets it Kevin. I'm sorry it had to happen like this." Derek said as his arm wrapped around Penelope's shoulder.

"All things happen for a reason, or so a red head told me." He winked at Penelope and for a moment Penelope could see the man she fell for but he wasn't a consistent in her life and she needed a consistent man, not a Jekyll and Hyde character. "I hope we can still be friends, that this doesn't end horribly. I know my family is a required taste and they speak before they think but I'm sorry for any hurt they've caused you. Just remember you're not fat, you're absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you Kevin." Penelope said a little choked at his walked away and Derek pulled her close. "Now that I wasn't expecting."

"I don't think anyone were dear." Fran said and put her hand to Penelope's back as Penelope stood being hugged by Derek.

"I think that's the big break I needed to being fully yours."

"Good." Was all Derek said as he buried his lips into her hair and kissed the very top of her head. "How does picket fences and a dog called Clooney sound?" He said in a whisper as he put his head on its side on her head. "And the whole nine yards?"

"Sounds perfect but we need to find the finishing line before we can discuss this because right now we aren't going to get anywhere with that idea of perfection until we're out from the middle of the BAU building are we hot stuff?"

"No ma'am."

"Speaking of ma'am, reckon the winners can get whatever they want?"

"Penelope what are you thinking?"

"Frat rules be gone, gone?" She said with a smirk and Derek laughed. "It was a suggestion handsome!" She told him and plucked the sheet from his hands and went for the next clue. "We need to get to the tech pool." She told them and they headed up.

"One more clue and we get some proper fun right?" Desiree asked and they looked at her. "What's better? Competition after competition or music and fun?"

"She's got a point." Sarah pointed out in agreement.

"O f course I do!" Desiree cried mockingly and they laughed. "Now what the hell is a tech pool?"

"Basically where people like me are born from. " She told them seriously and heard the silence around her. "Professionally of course!"

Derek had to laugh at her, he was glad his family were getting the full on Penelope; they needed to know what was joining their family.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Five -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: I'm going all for the happily ever after here!**

**Now do you wanna drag out them getting married or make an impromptu wedding stop?**

**You decide! **


	6. Stars and Fireworks

Disclaimer I own nothing but if I did I wouldn't be stupid and cut any of the cast!

_**A/N:**_ I had fun writing this chapter! Hope you like reading it! =P

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Six -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

The night was ebbing in and Penelope was sat with Emily and JJ, it was the first real moment of down time she'd had with her favourite girl's since this whirlwind of a day began. She had a cocktail in her hand and the light summer breeze that blew through was almost sleep inducing. She was completely worn out but she was waiting for a dance with Derek. Then she'd go home a happy, happy Garcia. She watched the Lynch's slink away as though the place became full of debauchery and a place you could call a whore house. If anything it was the perfect night for anyone working the BAU's job. It was light and it was proving to be a lot of fun.

"So you and Morgan eh?" Emily prompted as she leant in. "It official?" Penelope nodded a little. "What's it like?"

Penelope sipped her cocktail and looked at them. "It's everything I thought it would be and more!" She said and looked at them with awe. "I was always told that when you kiss the man you're meant to be with forever you see stars while he see's fireworks and I do see stars and I hope to God he see's fireworks."

"Touching you baby girl causes me to see fireworks. Our chemistry is just_ that_ fierce." Derek said and pulled her up and she just about managed to hand her drink to JJ as she was pulled close to Derek's chest. "Can I have this dance m'lady?" He asked and curtsied a little at her and she giggled and he looked up at her, still bowed.

"Well how can I refuse such a kind sir?"

"Simple beautiful, you can't." He said and pulled her to the floor as the beat was up and the mood was hot and sizzling. Penelope then experienced salsa, Derek Morgan style. She allowed him to lead and she'd never felt so good dancing before in her life.

Strauss watched the two and frowned, that was about to stop or there'd be hell to pay on their job's come Monday. She began to walk towards them, her posture strict, her head high and then she froze. Hotch and Rossi stood in front of her, arms crossed over their chests.

"Move Hotch, Rossi."

"No can do Erin." Rossi told her a leant in towards her. "We need a word." He said and all Strauss could do was go into the building away from the hustle and bustle outside. There she got a talking down and it wasn't until the director joined that she gave up. Frat rules abolished.

Emily watched the happiness on Penelope's face as she danced with Derek, JJ looked at Emily and then at the pair and began to smile. "He really brings out the true Penelope."

"He does, she's missing something when he isn't around." JJ added on and just watched the pair. "She loses all inhibitions she used to carry around when she was with Kevin. It's good to see you know?"

"Yeah it is. Let's hope Hotch and Rossi can get Strauss to agree on that one eh?" Emily asked and then got up. "Let's go dance JJ."

Hours later Penelope slumped down. Now she was completely worn out. She watched Derek get her and himself a drink and then saunter back and sit next to her and give her the soda. "You're amazing up there."

"That's the best I've ever had." He admitted to her. "Baby girl, I want you right now." He told her truthfully. "I won't lie to you. I want you right now. I want to make you mine forever. I want to feel pure fireworks when I make love to you." Penelope looked away and Derek panicked. "Oh baby, what did I say? I'm sorry I didn't mean to say something wrong."

"Kevin said I was bad in bed. His mother got wind of it and before I knew it, his dad and sister knew. Their conclusion was that I needed to lose weight and I'd be better. We didn't make love after it." She told him and let out a deep breath. "Thing I can't get my head around is that I stayed around to have that done to me. I allowed myself to get insulted."

"It makes it nowhere near your fault though." Derek said and pulled her hand in his. "That family didn't realise what type of woman they had in their grasps and I hope they realise it now. Too little, too late." He told her and Penelope smiled at him. "I betcha it was Lynch that sucked in bed. He looks like his carries light."

"Light is an understatement." Penelope told him and he laughed out loud at her. "Trust me, I've not seen baby Derek but I can tell just from sheer sight through pants that you pack heavy handsome." She leant in then. "I've always had a thing for BMW's and this time round I don't mean the cars."

Derek growled at how delicious and seductive she looked as she said that to him. "Don't make me want you more." He told her and Penelope merely smiled innocently at him. "I've always wondered what waking up with you next to me would be like." He told her and Penelope bite her lip, another move that Derek face luring and sexy. "The sun on your skin, your body waiting for me to take it whole. Make you mine all over again." He leant closer to her then too, face to face completely. "Marry me." He made it a statement rather than a question and Penelope felt the burn of tears as they started up.

It was then the team all took seats. "It's like a team meeting but not." Reid commented and they could all tell his was little more than intoxicated.

Penelope looked at Derek who looked lost. She just took his hand and shook it a little and when he looked at her she nodded her head slightly and smiled. "Sweetie, have you been mixing?"

"No!" He told her and she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Don't lie to me sweet cheeks, I'm the oracle of this here building. You know I know a lie whenever I hear one."

"Maybe just a little but I blame Emily!" He said and pointed at JJ and then at Emily when he realised it was the wrong person. "She's drunk as much as me."

"Yet she's no lightweight kid!" Derek told him and they all laughed. "You know not to take Prentiss on with drinking and Reid, you don't drink."

"S'okay." He slurred. "It was quite fun."

"Emily really? What the hell did you give him?" Penelope asked and Emily tapped her nose. "Reid's off drinking for a month."

"No fair!" Reid spoke up.

"Ring me and tell me about your hangover tomorrow yeah?" She asked him and he nodded at her before putting his head in his arms and didn't sit back up. "Well maybe I'll have that phone call sooner." She commented as Emily poked him and got no reaction. Rossi just slapped the back of Reid's head and he shot up.

"Come on son, I'm getting you and your family home." Rossi said and helped him stand up. "See you guys later." He said and they all said bye to him and Reid. Penelope just burst out laughing.

"I think I love drunk Reid."

"If only we had a camera." Emily said and then stood up. "I'm gonna go catch a cab home. _Mother and father_ flew off earlier so I was left to vend for myself." He mocked her own parents jokingly. "I'll see you later though." She then went.

"I'm gonna take her home." Hotch said after a moment's hesitation. "See you three Monday." He then left and JJ stood up slowly.

"We needed to get Henry home hours ago but were having too much time, but I'll see you two in a couple of days." She told them with a smile and gave Pen a hug before leaving the pair of them.

"So you wanna marry me?" Penelope asked turning to him, a smile still on her face.

"Ever since I met you." He told her in all honesty. It wasn't a lie. It was from the birth of baby girl that he had wanted to have Penelope the way his mind had her nightly. He didn't want to dream anymore. She was free, she was single, she was in love with him. He wanted her to be taken and happy and have it all with him and him only. He wasn't going to let her go again.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Six -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: I'm thinking one more chapter... BUT we'll see eh? Lol **

**Hope you liked! **


	7. Making That Choice

Disclaimer I own nothing but if I did I wouldn't be stupid and cut any of the cast!

_**A/N:**_ Riiiight guys! You amazing reviewing bunch that have made my day at the response to this, this is _the_ last chapter!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Seven -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope couldn't believe she was doing this. She looked at Derek and had to giggle. She had to love him more. "Come on baby, one more step to forever." He soothed her and she looked up at the grand building and then back down at him.

"This is really it."

"This is P, this is our happily ever after. I'm gonna show you how one man can love a woman for eternity." He told her and stepped closer wrapping his arms around her and pulling her impossibly close. Their breaths mingled, their passion fused together. He looked into her dark eyes and saw the pools of tears gathering and her full red lips readying. "The moment we step in there I only have one plan by the end of it." He said and lingered a little in the moment. "That's to walk out a permanently taken, happy, loved up man." Penelope bit her lip as it quivered. "What do you say baby girl? Will you marry me?"

Penelope didn't need to think, she needed to trust her heart here, she needed to listen to its call. It had been crying for long enough at what she needed and now it was there and ready and waiting. "Yes handsome." He didn't need thinking twice and he went up the stairs and inside, Penelope's hand in his.

His mom had stopped and questioned his motive earlier. Then as Derek poured his heart out she realised her son had been ready for too long. Leaving it would only cause more damage. She knew he was doing the right thing and she ended supporting him fully and as she watched them walk into the Church. It was then Penelope paused and she worried that Penelope was getting cold feet.

"Baby?" Derek said and looked at Penelope. The dimly lit Church showed the tears pulling down on her smooth cheeks; he could see the subtle sadness that sat hand in hand with the happiness she was still exuding. "What's wrong?"

"Are we really doing this?" She asked him and he nodded and smiled a little. "I'm being silly."

"Never." He said as he wiped the tear off her face. "What's up?"

"Ever wish your dad was here to see this day?" She asked him and she could read the understanding. "I just wished my mom could see this that's all."

"That isn't silly P. I wish your mom could see how I promise to love you forever but I know that whatever, they're always around. They never truly leave us but you can't let it stop you."

"Oh I'm not, don't you worry hot stuff but being in a Church just brings it back. I always dreamt my mom and dad would be watching."

"They always will be." He then kissed her. "You sure you want this P? I don't want you forced into it."

"Shut up handsome and marry me." Was all she said and he perked up a bit and they walked the rest of the aisle. Standing in front of the a priest that was willing to marry them before he left watched the love and devotion the two people had for each other made this worthwhile.

Fran, Des and Sarah watched as the main man in their lives stood proud and held Penelope's hand. However much of a whirlwind day it had been, and however quick it was all going passed they knew not to shake the foundations of Derek's love. As they watched the exchange of vows they knew the pair in front of them would be together forever. Love like theirs didn't die.

"We're planning a proper wedding." Des whispered and then settled back satisfied and content with the exchange of wedding words.

"Do you have the rings?" The priest asked and Derek and Penelope looked at one another and shook their heads.

"They do." Fran said and stood up and pulled three rings off her left hand. "I can't think of better places for them to go." She said and encased the rings in her son's hand. "They needed a new home."

"Mom, this is yours and dad's wedding rings."

"They're now yours." She said and went and sat down but as she looked up she saw her son's eyes glisten as Penelope cried silently. Penelope had been deemed immediate friend in this family only a day ago and now she was classed as family all in quick succession. She could never be happier with her life at that moment.

Derek looked down at the rings. His father's wedding band and his mother's precious, delicate, absolutely beautiful engagement ring and wedding ring sat in his hand. "We have rings." He said and flashed a look at his mom before proceeding. He held his breath as he slipped the ring on, it fitted Penelope perfectly and it looked perfect and in place. Penelope took the thicker band of gold and slid in onto Derek's finger, fitting perfectly as though it were meant to be.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest told them with a smile. "You may now kiss your bride." He told Derek and Derek indulged in Penelope's look of purity and happiness before pulling her close and kissed her the proper way. Hand in hair, while the other sat on her bum firmly and he kissed her with every ounce of energy he had surging through his veins.

Pulling apart Penelope was more than a little breathless as she watched him watch her. "You've just made me the happiest girl alive."

"Keep that feeling for the rest of your life okay?"

"If I have you I will." She said and he kissed her again, stealing her breath for another time in less than two minutes. When they were standing, he just stood with his forehead to hers and looked at her more.

"You're my wife." He said childishly. "You're mine." He said in a small voice and Penelope could heard every inch of emotion in his tone and in his breath as he breathed. "God I love you Penelope Morgan."

She giggled at it. "I made the right choice." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you for making who I picked easier handsome. Thank you for making me do the right thing today. Thank you for making me yours."

"Stop the thanks wife. You took your pick, no one else."

"I love you Derek Morgan, heart and soul I love you." She told him as they finally made their way to his mom and sisters.

"I do believe my daughter deserves a hug." Fran said and drew Penelope into her arms. "Thank you for completing my son. I don't care how quick this has happened. You made the right choice."

"I know I did." Penelope responded confidently as they withdrew and Derek's sisters went and hugged her. "What about the team?"

"We'll do you a proper wedding." They told the pair and then they all made their way out into the warm summer night. Penelope and Derek hand in hand, completely sucked up with their new found love, their new relationship established.

"Better go and update Facebook." Penelope teased and Derek laughed. "Name and change my relationship status from _it's complicated_ to married to Derek Morgan."

"Spread the word eh?"

"I'm not keeping this a secret." Penelope told him and as they all got separated into two taxis Derek pulled her into his arms and kissed her again. This time gentler, leaving her yearning for more. Then he opened the door for her to get in before following.

Kevin Lynch watched the pair of them from across the road and walked away with his head ducked. Penelope had been made to choose that day and he couldn't be upset to see her so happy. What he could be upset about was that he could never make her that happy and today had proved that. Penelope had made her choice and as far as he could reason she'd made the right choice.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Seven -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: THE END!**

**I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and love this story got!**

**Hope the ending didn't spoil it too much!**

**The votes outweighed to get them married there and then! =)**


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer I own nothing but if I did I wouldn't be stupid and cut any of the cast!

_**A/N:**_ SURPRISE! You have _wordofwyrd_ to thank for this!

She asked for an epilogue and you's got it!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Eight -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**EPILOGUE**

Penelope was stood in the bathroom of Derek's house, his mom and sisters had intentionally taken a trip to a hotel so they could spend their first night together as man and wife and the realisation and woes hit her. She'd never made love to Derek Morgan, heck she'd never made love to a man _like_ Derek Morgan. But he'd married her, he had to know, she had to know, this would be perfect. Everything else was.

She sucked in a deep breath and looked at herself one more time. Lace underwear still in place, curls bouncing as they should and she puckered her full red lips together and left the room. Derek was sat on the bed in boxers, he looked up and the look that took over his features was one she'd never seen before. He sat staring at her in awe; he was struck by the true beautiful of the woman he'd promised to love for the rest of his life.

He stood and went to her, all slow and all steady; he wrapped his arms around and lavished the feel of his large hands as they ran a course over her smooth delicate skin. Penelope hadn't felt anything like it before as she felt his hands float over her skin. It was both soothing and seductive in one. In a moment of realisation Penelope stiffened, this was so different. She might have had limited sexual partners but she knew different when she felt it.

"Penelope?" Derek asked pulling away and putting his hands on her face when he saw her expression change. "What's a matter baby?"

Penelope blinked and looked up. For the first time in her life Penelope knew she was being seduced and Derek Morgan was going about it right. "Nothing's a matter. This is just not what I've had before."

"I'm going slow and steady." He told her and Penelope knew she knew the difference. Rough and tumble was Kevin's motto, in and out in other words, fast paced, over and done with. "I want to make you experience what a real man loving the love of his life feels like." He kissed her lip gently. "I'm going to love every inch of your body." He said and kissed her neck, undoing her bra as he went, he pulled it off and picked her up and put on the bed.

Another difference, Kevin never did this. Never took the time to love her but then she realised this was Derek, not Kevin. Kevin was old news, dead and buried, Derek was her new news, he was the last man she'd let love her. He'd be the man that she'd let touch her in ways no one else would and it was as her back laid on the soft sheets of his bed and he continued his escapade of sensual kisses she knew this was where she was meant to be.

"Handsome?" Penelope gasped as he kissed her nipples. He stood and looked at her and she merely got her left foot and using her toes pulled down on his boxers. "Off."

"And you..." He winked at her, in an instance they responded to the others demand and both soaked in each other's naked form. Penelope definitely knew she picked the bigger guy then. Derek got on the bed and got Penelope where he wanted her and let nature do its thing, and for the first time in her life Penelope was more than a little sexual aroused before he completed the deed and made both of them feel fulfilled.

It wasn't until they'd sated and exhausted one another that sleep settled in and Penelope didn't think she'd be comfortable in another man's bed after Kevin but this; this was so much better than whatever Kevin had to offer. She watched Derek sleeping beside her as she lay on her side and everything felt so surreal. She didn't want to sleep, she didn't want to wake up and be back to her mediocre life with a horrible bunch of people to offer insult after dig. She didn't want to close her eyes for fear that she'd lose it all. She was in utter bliss right at that moment and she wanted to remain in it.

Derek sensed something and sucked in a deep breath and opened his eyes, all he could do was smile as he saw his baby girl watching him, a sheet around her naked, sex exhausted body. "Why you up still?"

"I couldn't sleep." She said and Derek took her left hand in his, and positioned it so that he could see the wedding ring on her finger. "I don't wanna sleep."

"Why not goddess?" He said turning on his side. He could read her like an open book right now but he wanted her to say it.

"I don't want this to be yet another dream; I don't want this to end. I'm too happy." She told him and all he did was pulled her into the middle of the bed and rested her head on his chest, she could hear his beating heart, she could smell his smell and she could feel the heat of his soft skin.

"You sleep there all night you hear?" Penelope nodded a little, her red hair tickling his chest as she did so. "You stay like this until we wake up so you know this isn't a dream. I want you to feel me all night because I'm going to be here when you open your eyes wife of mine."

"Maybe if you're right I'll show you a good morning husband." She teased as she laid her hand flat on his perfectly toned stomach. She then began to draw circles on it, all without her meaning to, it just seemed right.

"Well you see, that's a good enough reason to keep you here against me all night baby girl." Derek told her and kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you in the morning princess." He said and wrapped his arms around her more, keeping her close.

Penelope looked ahead in the dark for a moment before draping her arm around him and snuggling closer, only then when she could sense him around her did she close her eyes and go to sleep.

The next morning she woke up in the same place with the same God of a man wrapped around her and she smiled. Now was time to wake her husband up with a good morning.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Eight -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: I know someone wanted to see the reaction of the team but my muse bit more for this =)**

**Now it's officially THE END!**


End file.
